


Here Comes the Airplane

by Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Charlie%20Rotanev
Summary: Kihyun makes dinner with unexpected results.





	Here Comes the Airplane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkhodges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkhodges/gifts).



> Thanks to Destiny for literally everything

As the designated dorm mother and part-time hooligan wrangler, Kihyun’s days were never boring. Sure, he had his own schedules and practice times and interests, but being the one that others could depend on gave him a certain satisfaction. He liked being needed. As long as he was there, none of the members could accidentally kill themselves in obscure and slightly hilarious ways. He liked his role in their little family unit. Especially making dinner.

 

Kihyun hums along to a Seventeen track while cutting onions, the slice of bread hanging out of his mouth flopping back and forth to the beat. A heavy weight settles itself on his shoulder.

 

“What are you cooking?” The low rumble tickles the inside of his ear. _Shownu_.

 

“It’s ramen. Should be done in about an hour. Maybe less.”

 

“Hm,” he chuckles, “Wonho is going to cry in excitement. I hope you’ve made extra.”

 

“Triple recipe. Just in case. I know how much you two eat.”

 

A hand snakes out in the space between his arm and his chest. “Can I have some of this?”

 

“There’s a reason I cut up fruit before making dinner.” He chides. After so many years of living together, he'd learnt a trick to prevent ShowHo from consuming their dinner before it was even cooked: distraction food. Just a little something to keep their mouths busy and hands off his things. Without even looking, Kihyun can _feel_ the pout on his leader’s face. “Here, eat your strawberries.”

 

“But I don’t want fruit…. I wanna eat beef.”

 

“There won’t be any beef left if I let you. Here, fruit.”

 

Shownu contemplates his choices, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he reaches out. Kihyun’s hand flies faster than his mind can interpret what’s happening. He just knows the other man’s hand is zeroing in on the cutting board to snag a piece of meat, and that he needs to stop it ASAP. The product of hypervigilance, he calls it.

 

“Ya! I told you no! Don’t eat the ingredients! Don’t do that!” He’s about to ask what in the dickens Shownu is thinking when a shaky voice calls out under the ambient noise of the kitchen.

 

“Sorry papa, didn’t mean it.”

 

His eyes dart over to Shownu rubbing his hand, looking much more vulnerable, distinctly more hurt than he did five seconds ago. There are tears forming on the edges of his eyes, and when they finally roll down his cheeks, Kihyun’s heart breaks.

Wait---

What?

_What?_

Before he can ask a more intelligent question, Shownu is gone. Kihyun stands in the kitchen- socks, shorts, oversized t-shirt and all- bewildered. The gears crank slowly, then pick up speed as he replays the scene in his mind, realizing what it all meant. The name, the look…. There’s only one thing he knows that fits, a term he’d heard in passing and knew just a little about. Had that really just happened? There was no way, not a chance. This was Shownu he was talking about! Their oldest, their leader. He was undeniably masculine and huge. So why the sudden change? Shownu was cute, don’t get him wrong, but he didn’t lend himself to that natural kind of baby cute that Jooheon and I.M oozed. His was more of a confused, eager puppy who would follow you around until you gave him food.

 

But….

 

That had just happened. And Kihyun had had an inkling, sure he did. But it was never anything he took seriously. It was a hope, just a passing thought whenever Shownu was doing something cute and he looked cuddly and adorable. It was a go-to answer for all the times Kihyun got the urge to wrap him up and give him kisses and make him giggle, but he never expected it to be a reality.

 

“Little Shownu….” He says to no one. The words feel odd on his tongue, but the more he says them the better it gets until he’s imagining all of the cute stuff they can do now that he knows. They could watch cartoons, doodle in coloring books, use sippy bottles (was that something he liked? Please let it be something he liked), and eat ice cream as a treat after dinner.

 

Speaking of which….

 

Shownu must’ve been hungry when he wandered into the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten much earlier, and Kihyun had chased him out of the kitchen in the worst way possible. Packing up the rest of his dignity and nerve, he pads out quietly to Shownu’s room.

 

“Nu, why don’t you come back out?” He asks softly. “You wanna tell me why you were crying, honey?”

 

No response. Kihyun grabs the doorknob.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

No response.

 

Kihyun prays to whoever is listening that Shownu won’t be mad about him walking in without verbal consent once he’s big again. There’s no telling how little Shownu is when he’s in his headspace (holy moly, a headspace! He didn't even know there was a headspace to speak of until just now!). Kihyun looks left and right before settling on the pile of blankets huddled by the foot of the bed. He’s trying to make himself as small as possible but struggling. Kihyun moves in closer.

“Hi, baby.” Shownu’s eyes grow wide as saucers at the pet name. He’ll have to remember that later. But not now! Priorities, Kihyun, get yourself together. Shownu peeks out from his fuzzy protective casing, but hides his face again when their eyes meet.

 

“Sorry papa.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, sweetheart. You don’t have anything to be sorry about. Why don’t you sit with me out here, hm? Papa still needs to cook.” While he would love to just sit in the comfort of the bedroom, he also needs to make sure the dorm doesn’t burn down. With some struggling, he manages to coax Shownu back into the kitchen. He almost bites Changkyun’s head off when he hears him about to come out. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Papa mad.”

 

He curses his lack of patience internally, resolving to not be so strict now that he knows how sensitive Shownu is. God, he’d screwed up. He hadn’t meant to, he had to make up for it. “No! No, baby, never.”

 

“Not mad?” His voice is higher, softer.

 

Kihyun smiles, “I could never be mad at a precious little thing like you.” He goes to stroke the little’s (his little’s???) hair, but retracts his hand when he turns away from his touch.

 

“Too big. Not cute.”

 

“Not cute? Who told you that?” He asks. Shownu’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of embarrassment pink. “Would you sit for me? Hm? Sit for papa?”

 

Shownu sits down with a loud bang, not caring to check where he’d be landing before hurtling to the floor. He looks so cute, looking up at Kihyun with wide eyes and puffy cheeks that he can’t help but grin. “Thank you, baby. Are you hungry?”

 

A nod.

 

“Sit tight right there, I’ll feed you while I work on this. Would you like that?”

 

A vigorous nod.

 

“Ok….” Kihyun rinses off his hand so he can grab a strawberry from the emergency snack pile. He crouches down slightly to reach Shownu’s height, takes a nervous breath and moves in. “Open up, here comes the airplane.”

 

Shownu’s mouth tries to follow Kihyun’s hand as it weaves all around. Kihyun attempts to make propeller noises with limited success. He also tries to contain his uwus with even less success.

**

Getting Shownu to sleep is the easiest thing he’s ever done. He’d yelled at the rest of the hooligan brigade that dinner was done and that he and Shownu were going back to his room, no they are not allowed to make inappropriate jokes about that and no, Minhyuk is never allowed to be the designated adult, and sealed the door behind them. Little Shownu was so much more pliant when he ate. He’d look at Kihyun with each bite, looking for praise (which he was more than delighted to give). After spoon feeding him through two bowls, he’d gotten so full and sleepy that he laid down on the spot. He hadn’t moved since. Not even an inch.

 

_Incredible…_

 

Kihyun cocoons himself on Shownu’s bed. He doesn’t want to stray too far, just on the off chance that Shownu is still little when he wakes up tomorrow or if he has a nightmare. He falls into an easy, satisfied sleep, cozy and content with his Little beside him.

**

Shownu wakes up with a teddy bear in his arms and the sinking feeling of terror rising in his gut. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was the kind of thing that only Jooheon and I.M could pull off, and only because they were young and cute, and at least they knew when too much was too much. The last time Shownu had gone Little, he wasn’t able to make himself Big again. It had been too much, and…

And…

And it shouldn’t have happened.

 

“Good morning, baby.” A voice chirps from the doorway. _Kihyun._ “The others are awake. Do you want to come out and say hi?”

 

The others? They’re awake? God… did they know too? He can’t face them, not after last night. Shownu shakes his head no.

 

“Alright, we’ll let it go for now. But we’re going to have to talk to them eventually, ok?” He nods. “There’s a good boy. I’ll tell the others to clear out so you can eat in the kitchen.”

 

The pet name makes him feel hazy in a way he hasn’t for a very long time. The closest he’d come before was that time they’d made a dogpile for their photoshoot, back when they were getting ready to release The Code. They were all together.

 

Except him. They were all together in the kitchen except him, and if Kihyun chased them out, they’d know something was wrong and they’d come prying. That can’t happen, Shownu thinks as he chews on his lower lip.

 

“Or would you rather eat here?” The blush creeps across his cheeks again. Was it too much to want Kihyun all to himself right now? “I’ll be right back with some food.”

 

The smaller man gives him a soft kiss on the forehead before closing the door quietly behind him. From the down the hall, he can hear Minhyuk’s higher pitch rambling off like a runaway train. It stops for a moment, then comes back in short bursts only to stop again, this time for good. Another voice takes its place, this one deeper. It must be Hyungwon or I.M. Shownu flops back onto the bed. This was such a mess, and it was all his fault. He wasn’t supposed to become little again! The last time he’d done it was before he came to Starship. He’d almost convinced himself he didn’t need that kind of safety anymore.

 _Clearly you were wrong about that…._ A nagging voice in the back of his head says.

 

Before he can figure out a way to save himself any more embarrassment and leave the country to become a potato farmer, Kihyun comes back in. He’s carrying two plates in one hand and a cup in the other, closing the door with his foot.

 

“Here we go. Ready? Here comes the airplane…” A forkful of pancake weaves across his line of vision, coming closer until Shownu backs away and puts his hands up in a sort of surrender.

 

“Ohmygod, Ki, I’m not little anymore.”

 

“Oh.” He says, lips together forming a small circle, “Um… Do you want me to leave?”

 

Shownu thinks for a moment. If Ki left now, he’d be stewing in his own regret.

 

“Please don’t.” He says, and like magic, Kihyun’s mood has completely changed. He looks relieved.

 

They eat in silence, Shownu eating from his own plate and Kihyun looking distinctly conflicted about not hand-feeding him. He knows that look. It's the same look he has when they're on shows and being asked to do Dumb Idol Things and he doesn't understand why. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

“Can I ask you a few questions?” He expected this, but it doesn’t make it any easier. Shownu nods. If there’s anyone he would rather talk to, it’s Kihyun. For all the loudmouthing and venom the other man could spit, he was fiercely protective of his members. He’d never do anything to hurt him. “You said you weren’t cute. Did someone say that to you once?”

 

Oh.

Oh no.

 

“I… It was a difficult time for me. I just wanted to fit in, y’know? So I tried out for swimming, made the team, made some friends. It was great… until my growth spurt hit, and I started to get more muscles from sports and working out. And then… I used to have a caregiver. A long time ago… I’m sorry, that isn’t making much sense, is it?”

 

“You don’t have to push yourself, I can sort of see where you’re headed.”

 

He wants to cry. He doesn’t deserve this. He just dumped all of this on Kihyun without warning. What if it hadn’t gone so well? Surely Kihyun resented him at least a little. Shownu can’t look him in the eyes, not after yesterday.

 

He musters up enough courage to say, “I’m sorry.”

 

A small hand rests itself on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

 

“Shownu, you may be our leader, but we all think you’re incredibly cute. So do Monbebe! You may be big, but you’re our big, cuddly, fluffy, baby bear. And we’ll always love and support you, no matter what, ok? We love you.”

 

And now he’s being wrapped in a hug, warmer than he would expect from someone of his size, but overflowing with conviction. He forgets for a moment that he’s just revealed his deepest, darkest secret, the one he’d kept for so long. And it feels… freeing. It’s terrifying, but he feels better than he has in months. Shownu’s arms move into place around Kihyun.

 

“I love you all too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fixing errors as I find them. Let me know there are any scenarios you'd like to see!


End file.
